Barney
Barney & the Backyard Gang (1990-1992) * Barney Goes to School (1990) * Campfire Sing-Along (1990) * Waiting for Santa (1990) * Waiting for Santa USA (1990) * Barney in Concert (1991) * Rock with Barney (1992) * Rock with Barney USA (1992) Barney Home Video (1992-present) / Stage Shows * Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (1993) * Love to Read, with Barney (1993) * Barney Live! in New York City (1994) * Imagination Island (1994) * Barney Safety (1995) * Barney Songs (1995) * Barney's Talent Show (1996) * Kids for Character (Barney segment) (1996) * Barney's Fun & Games (1996) * Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (1996) * Let's Show Respect! (1996) * Once Upon a Time (1996) * Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1997) * Barney's Musical Scrapbook (1997) * Camp WannaRunnaRound (1997) * Barney's Adventure Bus (1997) * Barney's Good Day, Good Night (1997) * Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (1997) * It's Time for Counting (1998) * Barney in Outer Space (1998) * Barney's Big Surprise (1998) * Barney's Halloween Party (1998) * My Party with Barney (1998) * Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie (1998) * Barney's First Adventures (1998) * Sing & Dance with Barney (1999) * What a World We Share (1999) * What a World We Share USA (1999) * Walk Around the Block with Barney (1999) * Let's Play School (1999) * Barney's Night Before Christmas (1999) * More Barney Songs (1999) * Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000) * Barney's Super Singing Circus (2000) * Come on Over to Barney's House (2000) * Be My Valentine Love, Barney (2000) * Barney's Musical Castle (2001) * Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (2001) * Let's Go to the Zoo (2001) * Barney's Pajama Party (2001) * You Can Be Anything (2002) * Barney's Beach Party (2002) * Round and Round We Go USA (2002) * Round and Round We Go Version (2002) * Round and Round We Go (2002) * Barney's Christmas Star (2002) * Barney Songs from the Park (2003) * Read with Me, Dance with Me (2003) * Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! (2003) * Happy Mad Silly Sad (2003) * Movin' and Groovin' (2004) * Let's Pretend with Barney (2004) * Now I Know My ABCs (2004) * Barney's Colorful World (2004) * Ready, Set, Play! (2004) * Let's Go to the Farm (2005) * Just Imagine (2005) * Everyone is Special (2005) * The Land of Make-Believe (2005) * Can You Sing That Song? (2005) * Let's Make Music (2006) * Let's Go to the Firehouse (2007) * Dino-Mite Birthday (2007) * Celebrating Around the World (2008) * Barney's Animal ABC's (2008) * Hi! I'm Riff! (2008) * The Best of Barney (2008) * Once Upon a Dino Tale (2009) * Barney's Top 20 Countdown (2009) * Let's Go on Vacation (2009) * Barney's Jungle Friends (2009) * Let's Play Outside (2010) * A-Counting We Will Go (2010) * Best Fairy Tales (2010) * Barney's Birthday Bash (2010-2011) * I Can Do It! (2011) * Big World Adventure (2011) * A Very Merry Christmas (2011) * I Love My Friends (2012) * A Super-Dee-Duper Day! (2014) * Dino in the Park (2016) Category:PBS Kids